


SHOGANAI

by catsukii



Series: romance of obscure words || haikyuu [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Romance, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Feelings Realization, First Crush, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Pining Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23946088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsukii/pseuds/catsukii
Summary: (n) resigning yourself to a situation - 'it can't be helped.'
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Series: romance of obscure words || haikyuu [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726189
Comments: 9
Kudos: 20





	SHOGANAI

"You want me to be your boyfriend?"

Squeezing your hands together, your fingers had turned white in front of your chest while staring up the captain of the boys volleyball team. He merely looked down at you with those two calm yet intense eyes that seemed to be looking right though you and he stayed quiet for so long that the desperation almost turned to awkwardness.

Heck, it was already awkward when you were asking a boy you hardly knew to be your boyfriend. Nonetheless, he didn't seem disgusted so that was good, you thought. He had been on the way to the gym when you managed to intercept him. And by now you wouldn't even be surprised if he straight up rejected you in the coldest way possible just because of your luck that you had gotten to him when he was alone.

"It has to be me?"

His voice was low and yet it was smooth and enticing, you couldn't help feeling a heat in your cheeks as you looked away briefly, "I'm sorry, I mean, you don't have to do anything you don't want to."

And he sighed, literally, it was odd because you'd always seen Ushijima so stoic and tactless and yet here he was sighing in what you guessed was distaste because of the position you were putting him in. But still, he wasn't rejecting you and he wasn't showing all that much pessimism towards the rather odd opportunity that had been presented towards him, 

"I'm sorry.. I just," this was so embarrassing, you couldn't even _look_ at him, "I told my friends that I had a boyfriend... they don't believe me though since... I've never had a boyfriend." You confessed with bright red cheeks and looked up briefly only to find that Ushijima had never once broken eye contact with you and it was no surprise that in that moment, you realised that maybe you could've gone to someone else about this - or even not done it at all.

"I-I'm sorry! This was stupid-"

"Yeah."

"- and I shouldn't have done it - wait, what?"

You froze and your heart flipped, "d-did you say 'yeah'? As in you'll do-"

"No."

"What?"

"I said 'yeah' because you said it was stupid." It seemed like this was becoming comical to him. You didn't know how to react and depression easily flooded your system as your shoulders sagged, "right," looking away, you turned and twisted your foot to leave the way you had come only about five minutes ago. And now you knew you couldn't even look at him anymore, speaking to him was completely out of question just because of the humiliation you felt. What a way to go about this, huh?

"But I didn't say 'no' to your question. What do I have to do?"

"W-what? You're serious?"

"No, I'm joking." He didn't change his face and you honestly wondered how an eighteen year old could be so serious. His face was unchanging but you would be lying if you said he was unattractive. And if your parents got to see him then they would _also_ get off of your shoulders about getting a boyfriend.

"Uh, just," oh gosh, if you thought asking him would be embarrassing (which it was) then explaining what to do was just the cherry on top. How could you tell a stranger - or maybe an acquaintance, about what he should do to become your fake boyfriend? You really didn't think this through.

_"My boyfriend is so cute! Look at this [Name]-chan!" The male shoved his phone into your face as you flinched, focusing on the picture to see a small, bi-coloured haired boy with cat ears on his head, "yuck, Kuro, you're a furry? Please don't throw your weird desires on your adorable boyfriend."_

_You spoke as you grabbed the phone from the tall male and stared at the picture, Kuroo frowned and clicked his tongue, "so mean, you'd do that too if you had a boyfriend, you know?"_

_"Excu-" you moved the phone from your face and thrusted your arm towards him while the other male to your left spoke, "Ah! Kuro-chan is right, look at my Iwa-chan!"_

_This time, your focus was on Oikawa's phone as you admired the image of both Iwaizumi and Oikawa in matching alien shirts, "oh not you too, Oikawa.." Sighing in mock sadness, Oikawa frowned and took back his phone, "we're adorable and you know it." He muttered under his breath, "adorable? I'm just wondering if your little Iwa-chan~ could be bi."_

_"You wouldn't!"_

_You smiled at the shock on his face as Kuroo chuckled behind you, "Nah I wouldn't, the two of you are made for each other."_

_"It's kinda gross."_

_"It is, isn't it?" You nodded to Kuroo and he nodded solemnly too and Oikawa gaped, mouth wide open at what had occurred within the span of three seconds, "Hm!" He loudly hummed, quickly, to get your attention with his nose pointed to the sky and you raised a brow when a smirk formed on his face, "Well while I'm here looking at pictures of_ my _boyfriend, you can simply watch! Alone!"_

_"Huh?!" You perked up, annoyed by his tone that screamed vain and Kuroo couldn't help chuckling as he also had someone dear to him while you simply had the both of them, your so-called best friends, "That's so mean, Tooru!"_

_And you opened your mouth again, before Oikawa could laugh in your face, "I_ do _have a boyfriend, actually!"_

_"What?"_

_"Hah?! You're lying!" Oikawa pointed a skinny finger in your face, to which you grabbed and use to pull him within a centimeter of your face as you flared, cold and hard eyes staring him down as he gulped in response, "That's right, I do."_

_And what a coincidence, it was Oikawa's worst rival._

"You just have to hold my hand!" Ushijima looked at the gym, about fifty or so metres away to see a red-haired male leaning his entire body sideways out of the doorway to see what was going on, "Eh? Wakatoshi, is that your girlfriend?" A joyful look formed on his face and you flinched, frightened to see Tendou watching his team mate in amusement as his teasing nature was just as visible as it was relentless, 

"Yes."

Your heart stopped. _What?!_

"Thi-..." He paused. As did Tendou; who had frozen and possibly thought for a second that he was dreaming, as Semi Eita and Shirabu Kenjirou came to see what the commotion about, and you cringed when realising that Ushijima didn't even know your name - expected but that still didn't mean it almost hurt when you had been in the same classes for the last two years,

"This is my girlfriend."

You turned see his team mates, red-faced and radiating unadulterated horror.


End file.
